A distributed file system may be a file system that stores data across multiple servers. For example, files may be stored in the distributed file system across multiple storage resources that are managed by multiple servers. Users may access the distributed file system by logging in to a client system and requesting access to read files that are stored in the distributed file system or to write files to be stored in the distributed file system.
The users of a client system may remotely access the distributed file system. Multiple storage servers may each manage or be associated with a storage resource. The client system may be a remote system such that when the client system requests to access the distributed file system, any such requests may be transmitted to a storage server that manages a corresponding storage resource. For example, the client system may access the files stored in the distributed file system by remotely accessing files that are stored in the storage resources associated with the storage servers.
As such, in a conventional distributed file system, the client system may be a remote system with respect to the storage resources of the distributed file system. In order to access the data or files stored in the distributed file system, the client system may be required to remotely access the files.